vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Summary PLEASE NOTE! This page is taken from the Vs Battles Wiki and is NOT the property of this wiki! Thank you! The ability to allow manipulating aspects of reality (or all of them), bypassing the known laws of physics. In most cases, use of magic requires special magical energy, often called mana. Mana may vary in quality and quantity across different mages. Accordingly, the magician or wizard whose mana is purer will have an advantage. His magic will be much stronger, and in addition the aforementioned magic user will be able to use more powerful spells. Highly advaced technology is also nigh-indistinguishable from magic. As a result, what seems magical can one day become natural with the development of science and technology. For example, a primitive man might consider a computer magical, while for us it's just a regular form of technology. Types *'Technomagic' - Essentially very advanced technology that allows to produce effects that are virtually indistinguishable from what we refer to as magic. *'Elemental magic' - Magic that enables manipulation of any of the principal (air, water, earth, fire) or additional (lightning, ice, etc.) elements. Generally includes not only to creation of an item from nothing, but give also giving it any desired shape (which in fact is a kind of manipulation of matter). This type of magic also includes summoning of elemental spirits. *'Natural magic' - Magic that allows control of various aspects of nature (weather, plants, animals, etc.). It also includes all kinds of summoning. *'Light magic' - The magic of good and light. Mainly specializes in a variety of spells such as purification, exorcism, all kinds of blessings, healing of the afflicted, and even the resurrection of the dead. Usually spells of this school is very effective against the dark forces (the undead, demons, etc.). In special cases, the magicians of light can appeal to a higher power, and they sometimes even respond to these prayers. *'Dark magic' - Magic of darkness and destruction. Contains spells which painfully kill living beings, curses for all occasions, necromancy and demonology. It also allows summoning all sorts of representatives of the forces of evil (from banal zombies to powerful dark gods). *'Illusion Magic' - Spells of this type are usually part of the above kinds of magic, but in some cases they are isolated in a separate class. Magic illusions can influence the mind, confuse, hide presences, and in some cases even translate imagination into reality. *'Magic artifacts' - A type of magic that allows you to use any of the above type of magic spells, but via special items called magical artifacts instead of directly. The disadvantage of it is the time and effort, spending on training with the artifact. However, when practice with it is finished, the user can gain incredible power. In fiction, a single magical artifact might easily destroy entire universes. *'All other types of magic' - Includes various manipulations of matter, space and time. In fact, many magic spells which do not fall into the above seven types are commonplace reality warping. Users * Kratos (God of War) * The Batter (OFF) * Kirby (Kirby (Verse)) * Orochi (Koei) Category:Powers